


Selvännäköä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, teini-ikäiset hahmot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Cho nuolaisi huuliaan ja räpäytti hermostuneena silmiään. Jo liian kauan hän oli katsellut Lunaa, tänään olisi aika toimia.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood





	Selvännäköä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2006 vastineeksi WoT-haasteeseen.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Chon katse seurasi Lunaa: toinen polvi keinui käsinojan päällä, nilkka heilui rytmikkäästi jonkin sisäisen äänen tahdissa. Chon katse seurasi Lunan valkoista sukkaa yli polvitaipeen aina reidelle saakka, josta antelias kaavunlieve paljasti leijonanosan. Cho nuolaisi huuliaan ja räpäytti hermostuneena silmiään. Jo liian kauan hän oli katsellut Lunaa, tänään olisi aika toimia.

"Hei, Luna", Cho hengähti ja nojasi Lunan tuolinselkämykseen. Hän hymyili vaalealle tytölle ja antoi hiustensa hipoa tämän käsivartta.

Luna irrotti katseensa Saivartelijasta ja käänsi päätään niin, että hänen nenänsä oli enää parin tuuman verran irti Chon kasvoista.

"Hei, Cho."

Chon katse lipui siniharmaista silmistä punertaviin huuliin. Hän nielaisi.

"Tuota, tahtoisin näyttää sinulle jotain." Cho tunsi hikoavansa.

"Toki", Luna sanoi nopeasti ja ponnahti seisomaan. Hän taitteli Saivartelijan siististi kainaloonsa ja silitti kaapunsa suoraan. "Missä?"

"Täällä." Cho kiirehti johdattamaan Lunan makuuhuoneisiin johtavalle ovelle. Hän asetti kätensä siirtimelle ja avasi tutun makuusalin oven, joka ilmestyi oviaukkoon. "Tuolla, sängylläni." Cho piti ovea auki ja vilkaisi Lunaa hermostuneena.

Luna askelsi makuuhuoneeseen seesteisin ilmein ja käveli suoraan Chon sängylle. Cho mietti hetken, mistä Luna saattoi tietää hänen sänkynsä sijainnin, mutta antoi asian olla, sillä ei kyennyt juuri tuolla hetkellä älylliseen ajatteluun. Luna istuutui sängynreunalle ja naulitsi katseensa Chohon. Retiisikorvakorut keinahtivat, kun Luna pudisti päätään.

"Et sinä oikeasti halua näyttää mitään."

Cho oli puraista kieltään ja seisahtui keskelle huonetta. Mistä Luna saattoi tietää?

"Mitä sinä—"

"Sinä haluat sen sijaan kertoa minulle jotain", Luna jatkoi ja hymyili hieman. "Mutta ei sinun oikeasti tarvitse, koska minä tiedän jo."

Cho nielaisi ja painoi katseensa lattiaan. Hän tarttui refleksinomaisesti hiuksiinsa ja pyöritteli suortuvaa sormiensa välissä.

"Sinä... tiedät?"

"Niin, tiedän", Luna vastasi ja nousi sängyltä. Hän laski lehtensä yöpöydänkulmalle ja kaivoi taikasauvansa korvan takaa. Luna lausui lukkoloitsun, ja Cho kuuli oven loksahtavan. Hän nosti katseensa hämmentyneenä juuri, kun Luna työnsi sauvan takaisin omalle paikalleen.

"Nyt sinun ei tarvitse ujostella", Luna totesi ja tiputti oman kaapunsa lattialle.

Cho ei ehtinyt edes järkyttyä, kun huomasi jo Lunan näppärien sormien avaavan hänen omaa kaapuaan. Tämähän sujui helpommin kuin mitä Cho oli uskaltanut kuvitella villeimmissä unelmissaankaan. Lunan kädet olivat pehmeät, ja kun kaapu tipahti verhoamasta valkoisen pitsivaatteen peittämää vartaloa, Cho huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä.

"Luna..."

Luna vastasi painamalla kämmenensä Chon pienille rinnoille.

"Oh!" Cho räväytti silmänsä auki. Lunan katse oli intensiivinen ja lievästi utelias, kun hän silitti kankaan peittämää rintaa. Toinen käsi kaivautui vaatteen alle ja löysi kuuman pyöreyden jota sivellä. Luna imaisi alahuulensa suuhun ja tuijotti rävähtämättä Chota. Hän nosti vaatteen kokonaan rinnan päältä ja nuolaisi paisunutta rinnannipukkaa. Cho huusi ääneen.

"Piditkö siitä?" Luna kysyi ja nipisti nänniä.

Cho ei uskaltanut koetella äänensä kestävyyttä vaan nyökkäsi. Lunan kieli oli tuntunut taivaalliselta.

"Niin ajattelinkin", Luna vastasi ja irrotti otteensa. "Mene tuohon sängylle makaamaan", Luna käski ja osoitti Chon vuodetta. Cho totteli kyselemättä, ei edes korjannut kaapua lattialta, vaan kömpi sängylle ja kääntyi selälleen. Hän katsoi uteliaana, mitä Luna tekisi.

Luna mietti samaa itsekin, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan tehnyt kenellekään tytölle tällaista. Hän oli hyvin utelias näkemään, millaisen reaktion hänen kosketuksensa saisi Chossa aikaan, tähän mennessä kaikki oli ollut täysin ennalta arvattua. Hän kiersi sängyn jalkapäätyyn ja konttasi Chota kohti.

Cho värähti innosta, kun Luna avasi hänen jalkansa erilleen. Hän hengitti rinta kohoillen ja katsoi tyynyn tukemana, mitä Luna tekisi. Cho ei ollut edes hurjimmissa unelmissaan uskonut, että Luna olisi tällainen kahden kesken, vaan oli aina kuvitellut, että hänen pitäisi vietellä Luna jollain tavoin. Houkutella kahdenkeskisiin hetkiin. Mutta Luna olikin niin _dominoiva!_

Luna kumartui maistamaan pehmeää pohjetta kielellään. Hän kulki pitkin sääriluuta aina polvelle, lipoi sen kaarretta ja siirtyi siitä sisäreidelle. Chon hengitys kuului hänen korvissaan terävänä, välillä tyttö päästi suustaan vingahduksia, aivan kuin koiranpentu. Lunaa nauratti, mutta hän koetti saada kokeensa päätökseen. Cho maistui samalta kuin hänen oma ihonsakin, mutta samalla eriltä. Aivan kuin Luna olisi ottanut Cho-kylvyn ja maistellut sitten itseään. Lunaa nauratti taas.

"Otan nämä pois", Luna ilmoitti ja hihitti hiljaa. Hän tarttui valkoisiin alushousuihin ja ujutti ne Chon jaloista pois. Alta paljastui täysin musta tupsu, joka näytti täysin eriltä kuin Lunan oma. Hän ihasteli hetken mustien karvojen muodostamaa kontrastia lähes liidunvalkoista ihoa vasten, kunnes kosketti niitä sormillaan.

"Ooooh", Cho voihkaisi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Lunaa nauratti, mutta ei juuri välittänyt. Chon terve itsetunto ei pienessäkään määrin voinut kuvitella, että Luna olisi nauranut hänelle, eikä muusta ollut väliä. Cho tunsi itsensä kireäksi kuin jousi, kosteus tiivistyi hänen paljaalle iholleen ja helmeili ylähuulelle. Vai oliko se sittenkin hikeä, joka pusertui sisältä kaiken paineen vaikutuksesta. Hän halusi saada Lunalta kaiken, mitä tämä vain oli antamassa, mutta ei uskaltanut pyytää mitään. Hetki oli liian maaginen.

"Tämä on kaunis." Luna hymyili Cholle ja silitti karvoitusta. Cho läähätti.

"Sinä varmaan pidät tästä, minä ainakin pidän", Luna totesi ja työnsi sormensa suoraan Chon turvonneiden häpyhuulten välistä tämän sisään. "Sinä olet hurjan märkä."

Cho nosteli lannettaan Lunan sormea vasten. Hän hengitti pienin vedoin ja puri huultaan. Voi, kunpa Luna liikuttaisi itsekin sormeaan.

"Luna, työnnä", Cho vaikersi silmät kiinni, hiki ohimoilla.

"Näinkö?" Luna kysyi ja työnsi sormen taas sisään. Hän oikein ällistyi Chon reaktiota. Tyttö tuntui sulavan lammikoksi tai räjähtävän kappaleiksi, kumpi nyt sattuisikaan tapahtumaan ensimmäisenä. Luna jatkoi hetken pumppausta, kunnes se muuttui hänestä tylsäksi. Hän veti sormensa ulos ja nuoli sen puhtaaksi. Hän ei lainkaan huomannut Chon suurentuneita silmiä eikä kielen lipaisua. Chon maku oli jälleen kerran samanlainen kuin hänen omansa. Luna ei enää erottanut eroavaisuutta. Ehkä hänen pitäisi maistaa tarkemmin.

"Levitä jalkojasi enemmän", Luna komensi ja työnsi reisiä auki. Hän haistoi Chon märkyyden ja näki tämän punaiset, turvonneet häpyhuulet karvoituksen välistä. Luna laski päänsä ja nuolaisi.

Cho kirkaisi ääneen ja rutisti peitettä nyrkkiin.

Luna tiesi vaistomaisesti — tai ehkä kokemuksella — mitkä paikat olivat herkkiä, mitkä kestivät karkeampaa kosketusta ja minne ei saanut koskea lainkaan. Chon selkäranka kaareutui, kun hänen hermoratoja pitkin singahtelevat ärsykkeensä juoksivat kilpaa kiihtyvällä vauhdilla. Lunan kieli tuntui _niin_ hyvältä, ettei Cho kestänyt kauaa, vaan laukesi räjähtävään orgasmiin. Juuri sillä hetkellä Luna työnsi kielensä Chon sisään ja upotti kyntensä pehmeisiin pakaroihin. Eikä Cho ollut koskaan saanut niin täydellistä tyydytystä.

"Pidät hirvittävän isoa meteliä", Luna arvosteli, kun nousi ylös ja puki kaavun ylleen. Cho tasasi hengitystään ja tirskahti vaimeasti. Sitten hän tajusi, mitä Luna oli tekemässä.

"Etkö tahdo, että teen sinulle mitään?"

"Ehkä joku toinen kerta." Luna napitti viimeisenkin napin ja käveli ovelle.

Cho jäi makaamaan voipuneena myllätylle peitteelle, kun taas Luna palasi muina naisina takaisin nojatuoliinsa. Hän asetteli hameen taas niin, että reidet paljastuivat, ja räväytti Saivartelijan auki. Hetken kuluttua hän poimi karvan suustaan ja hymähti itsekseen. Tytöt eivät olleet juurikaan erilaisia poikiin verrattuna. No, ehkä Cho kirkui lujempaa kuin Ron ja tämä oli puolestaan parempi suutelemaan kuin Blaise, mutta kaikki he antoivat tehdä itselleen juuri niin kuin Luna halusi. Ja se oli tärkeintä.


End file.
